1. Field
This disclosure relates to a system for generating a walking pattern of a biped walking robot, and more particularly to a system for generating a stable walking pattern of a biped walking robot by designing the system to have a stabilized transfer function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A biped walking robot is developed for the convenience of human beings.
Biped walking robots are studied in various fields such as robot design, posture design, motion generation, walking pattern, and so on. In particular, various studies are made for systems of generating walking patterns so that a biped walking robot may walk stably without falling down.
In order to generate a walking pattern of a biped walking robot, there is known as an example a method of generating a stable walking pattern using a system of particles model and a Fourier series. However, in this method, since a motion of an upper body for stable walking is obtained by repeated procedures, it is difficult to generate a real-time walking pattern.
Also, there is known a method of generating a walking pattern using an analytical method using a trajectory of a zero moment point (ZMP) of a cubic equation. However, ZMP of a cubic equation has many limitations to satisfy both various walking step width and walking time.